The Hale Story
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: Jasper and Rosalie have a hard life. Their father is an abusive drunk and their mother left when they were 8. Can they find the love they need to move on?


Deep Darkness

My name is Jasper Hale. The only thing I have that holds happiness in my life now is my twin sister, Rosalie. I suppose I should start by telling you about myself. Well, first off, my mother left my sister and I behind with our abusive father when we were eight. No, she didn't die like most people would think. She literally left us. I guess she felt trapped seeing as which she was only supposed to have one kid. Instead, she got two. Rosalie was born second, so she thinks that it was her fault our mother left. I keep trying to convince her that her being born wasn't bad, it was a miracle like every other baby in this world. Though, she still doesn't believe me. Instead, she hides in her room almost all day whenever she thinks about our mother. Which is often. I on the other hand, try my best to forget about her and live my own life. That doesn't always work. My sister, father, and I moved to the rainy town of Forks, Washington. Which is under a near-constant cover of clouds and rain. It's a little depressing, if you ask me. But on another subject, I've said that my father is abusive. Especially to Rosalie. I've lost count of how many times I've had to bring her to the hospital and make up excuses as to how she got hurt. I'm not sure why he hurts her more than me, but maybe it's because she reminds him of our mother. Rosalie doesn't really look like her, but they both have almost the same light blue eyes.

Our father is also a drunk. There's been so many times that I've come home to him after he'd been drinking. There was even this one time when I came home from school and he accused me of stealing his beer. It's absoltely useless to try and convince him that you didn't take anything from him, but I tried anyway. It didn't work. I ended up with a black eye. I should probably tell you a few more things about me. I only have two friends, Emmett McCarty and Edward Mason. I try to exclude myself from everyone else. Only because if I get close to too many people, I fear that I might get hurt again. I joined the football team with them so I could get my anger out in a healthier way than I used to. When the fact that my mother was gone actually hit me, I used to hit things. Not people, but objects. I'm not all that violent, I just have a lot of anger that sometimes overwhelms me. That's not everything about me, but it's the important things.

RPOV

Well, tomorrow is the first day of mine and Jasper's junior year in highschool. I plan on staying in my room today because I don't want any injuries before the first day. I've decided to wear a light pink and tan plaid skirt, a white tank top, and a short light pink shirt over it. I hope I have a lot of classes with Jasper because first of all he's my brother, and second he's my only other friend besides Bella Swan. Bella and I have been best friends since I moved here to Forks. Like me, she dreads living in this town. But the only thing she likes about it is that she's living with her dad Charlie. A few days ago she told me that she likes Jasper's friend, Edward. I hope that they end up together, they would be great for each other. I don't like anyone right now, but maybe someone at school matured a little over the summer. Anyway, I should probably go to bed now. I don't want to be tired for tomorrow. The only reason I'm excited about school is because I'm able to get away from my dad for six hours a day.

~* The Next Day Before School *~

JPOV

I woke up this morning actually feeling happy for the first time in the past three months. This is because it's the first day of school, meaning I can get away from my father for the day. I quickly got dressed and waited for Rosalie to get ready so we could leave before he got up.

"Jazz, I'm ready. Let's go!"

"I'm coming, Rose. Calm down", We walked down the stairs and grabbed our keys off the counter in the kitchen. Rosalie quickly got an apple and ran to her car. I got in mine and drove off while Rosalie trailed behind me. We got to school pretty early. We had twenty minutes before the bell rang. I met up with Emmett and Edward in the parking lot while Rosalie ran off towards Bella.

"Jasper!" Not much to my surprise, Emmett hugged me and almost squeased my brains out.

"Emmett, I think you're killing him"

"Oh, sorry Jasper", I almost fell when he put me down, but I was used to that.

"It's alright Em, how were your summers?" I asked.

"Pretty good, I met some girl in Cancoon"

"Of course you did, Emmett. Anything happen between you two?" I just had to ask. An evil smile appeared on Emmett's face. Then it went away slowly.

"You'd think so right? But no, it turns out she was just using me to make her ex jelious", I laughed at the first thing he said, but I kind of felt bad for him because he was used. Altough, Edward obviously thought it was hilarious. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up, Edward", He immediately stopped laughing when Emmett punched him in the arm. The three of us might be in football, but Emmett still has a bigger advantage over Edward.

"That hurt!"

"You're just a wuss"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me", Uh oh, this means a fight.

"Take that back"

"Make me"

"Guys, don't-" I was cut-off because Edward jumped on Emmett. I tried getting them off each other, but I was kicked in the leg.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Oops, sorry Jasper. I-" Emmett was then cut-off by Edward, who pulled him back by his neck. They kept fighting until the principal came out. I back away a little while the principal, Mr. Johnson, pulled Edward and Emmett off each other.

"McCarty, Mason, what are you doing?!" He yelled. Everyone in the parking lot turned around and stared at them.

"Um, nothing", Emmett is my friend, but he doesn't always say the smartest things. Actually, he barely does.

"It didn't look like nothing, Mr. McCarty. Now if you two would please keep the shenanigans on the football field", I laughed a little when he said shenanigans.

"Is something funny, ?"

"Um, no sir", I looked down at my feet.

"Good. Now all three of you, stay out of trouble", He walked away after giving me the death glare. The three of us automatically started laughing uncontollably.

"Is something funny, Mr. Hale?" Emmett said, mocking Mr. Johnson in-between laughs. The first bell rang then, so the three of us ran to Trigonometry.

RPOV

"Hey Bells", I said running up to Bella after I got out of my car.

"Hey Rose, how was your summer?" She asked.

"It was alright, how was yours?"

"Pretty good. Actually, it was great. You know how I told you I liked Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I ran into him in town a few days ago, and he asked me out!"

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah! He told me he liked me for a long time, so he finally decided to ask me out!"

"That's great!", We quickly hugged before we heard Mr. Johnson, the principal, yelling. When we turned around, he was yelling at Edward and Emmett McCarty. Yet again. This happens every year, they always get in trouble on the first day. And some way or another, Jasper gets in trouble too. I wasn't sure what they got in trouble for, but Mr. Johnson apparently had to pull them apart for whatever reason.

"Ooo, a bad boy", Bella was obviously talking about Edward. I just rolled my eyes at her and giggled. Soon enough, Mr. Johnson was yelling at Jasper too. Of course, as soon as he walked away, the three of them couldn't stop laughing. For some reason, I started laughing too. I could feel Bella's confused eyes staring at me. The first bell suddenly rang, and so Bella and I walked to Trig. When we got there, we sat next to each other in the front and everyone in the classroom was talking. I recognized Jasper's voice from a few seats behind me. I turned around to look at him, when my eyes caught sight of Emmett McCarty. I noticed that he definatly changed during the summer. He was more muscular and a lot taller. But what I noticed more than that, was his smile. He had small dimples that for some reason I thought were just adorable. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, sort of like Bella's, and his smile was so innocent looking. I couldn't help but stare at him. I barely noticed that Bella turned around and was looking at Emmett too.

"So, staring at Emmett, huh Rose?" Bella asked.

"Huh, what?" Was all I said. I was too distracted with Emmett. Bella laughed and we both turned around. Just then, Mr. Simmons walked in.

"Good morning class. Now I know it's your first day back, but that doesn't mean you're not going to learn anything. It also means you have homework", There were a lot of groans and protests, but in the end we were going to get homework either way. The first two classes went by pretty quickly, so it was already lunch time. Bella and I sat at our usual table, just the two of us, towards the back on the cafeteria. As the rest of the students came into the cafeteria, we noticed a new girl walk in. She was around maybe 4'9 with short black hair. She was pixie-like, but very pretty. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green that seemed to shine from the lights.

"Who's that?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, must be knew", I watched as the new girl walked away towards the lunch line. I realized that I hadn't gotten my lunch yet, so I ran up to the line so I could talk to the girl. She turned around quickly because I guess I came up behind her too fast.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale", I said right away. She flashed a smile that almost left me speachless. Her teeth were the whitest I have ever seen.

"I'm Alice, nice to meet you", Her voice was like bells.

"You too. Where did you move from?"

"Mississippi"

"That's cool. I was just wondering, do you want to sit with me and my friend? We're over there", I asked while pointing towards Bella.

"Sure, that would be great", Alice smiled again before getting her lunch. I decided to just get an apple and a water. Alice and I walked towards mine and Bella's table.

"Bella, Alice. Alice, Bella", I said when we reached the table.

"Hi, Bella Swan", Bella said while reaching to shake hands with Alice.

"Alice Brandon", They shook hands and sat down.

"So Alice, what made you decide to move to Forks?" I asked.

"Well, my mom wanted to move to a smaller town, so she decided that Forks would be the best place to go. Even if that meant that we would barely see the sun", I smiled as she talked. I'm not sure why, but maybe it was because Alice was actually a very interesting person to talk to. Fifteen minutes before lunch ended, Jasper came over to our table.

"Hey Rose, I just wanted to know how your day was going so far", He asked.

"It's fine. By the way, this is Alice Brandon. She's knew", I pointed towards Alice. When Jasper saw her, they stared at each other for about five seconds before speaking.

"I'm Jasper Hale, it's nice to meet you Alice", They were still looking into each other's eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, too", Alice said. They stared at each other for a while. Bella and I watched them to see if they would actually move. Bella finally pretended to clear her throat, so Jasper and Alice snapped out of their "trance" and came back to reality.

"Um, I'm gonna go back to my table. See you later, Rose", Jasper said before walking off.

"Uh, your brother's nice", Was all Alice said. Ten minutes later, the bell rang and I went to Biology. One of the few classes I had without Bella. I walked in and noticed Jasper.

"Hey Jazz", I said, walking up behind him. He turned around, looking surprised.

"Oh, hey Rose", He definatly sounded happier since lunch. I thought it had something to do with meeting Alice. We sat next to each other in the back of the class and waited for Mr. Banner to walk in. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to ask Jasper something.

"So, do you like Alice?"

"What?" He sounded woried about something.

"I mean as a friend, Jazz"

"Oh, yeah. She's cool", It was obvious to me that he liked her more than a friend. And he knew it too.

JPOV

It was finally the end of school. I was happy to be out, but I also wasn't because I knew that I would have a drunk father waiting for me and Rose when we got home. I was staring off into space, just thinking about what might happen when I got home, when Rose came up behind me.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Nope. But let's go anyway", I said before climbing into my car. Rosalie got into hers, and within seconds, we were on our way home. I pulled up into the drive-way with Rosalie right behind me. I walked up to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. Rosalie and I slowly walked in, looking around the living room to see if our father was home or not. Not seeing him, a smile spread across my face as we closed the door. We put our keys on the counter and began to walk up-stairs, until we heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. The smile on my face dissapeared and I closed my eyes for a second.

"Great", I heard Rosalie whisper under her breath. There was another crash.

"Jasper!" I heard him yell. I went to walk into the kitchen, when Rosalie held onto my arm.

"Jasper, don't"

"Rose, I'll be fine. Just go up-stairs"

"But-"

"Just go, Rose", She let go of my arm and ran up-stairs. I slowly walked into the kitchen. I saw my father sitting on a wooden chair by the table with a beer bottle in his hand. I didn't say anything yet.

"Jasper!" He yelled again. I started to walk again when the board I stepped on squeaked. His head snapped up and he faced me.

"Get over here", He said before facing the table again. I walked slower towards him.

"Move faster!" He yelled. As I approached him, he still didn't look up at me. There was maybe a split-second of silence until he threw the beer bottle he had in his hand at my head. Luckily, I ducked just in time, so it missed me.

"Damnit, Jasper!" He got up and I backed away a little. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and my head was bleeding badly. He had a broken bottle in his hand, so I'm guessing he hit me in the head with it. He walked away into the living room then, so I quickly got up and ran up-stairs, bringing my backpack with me. I shut my door and fell onto my bed, shutting my eyes. I soon heard a low knock on my door.

"Go away", I said putting my arms over my eyes.

"It's Rosalie", I opened my eyes for a minute, then closed them again.

"Come in", I said after a few seconds. She slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Oh my God, Jasper, are you alright?" She asked right away.

"I'm fine, Rose", I assured her. Although, I didn't feel fine.

"Well obviously you're not, come here", I stood up and we walked to the bathroom.

"Stay right there", She said while looking through the cabinet. The sting of the alcohol for my cut made me jump. 


End file.
